Ready or Not, Here I Come!
by FullmetalWookiee
Summary: AU. Someone wants to take over the galaxy, as usual. But they don't start the Clone Wars....they have an even nastier plan up their sleeves! Set around when the end of the Clone Wars would be. Some OC's, no pairings. EDIT: I did some major revamping. R&R!
1. A Long Time Ago

Howdy, folks! This is my first multi-chapter fic! I really hope this doesn't crash and burn like a one I put up earlier (that was simply embarrassing), and I hope people will actually like it. Umm, it has a fair number of OC's and is AU. There are no pairings! I'm sorta basing it on Hellsing, but a lot of it is actually my idea. If you like that series, you'll be able to see the parallels. I apologize in advance for any OOC-ness I may write. Please read, review and enjoy!

Rated T for some language, and a few awkward situations later on. If I deem them to be innappropriate, I will raise the rating.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Star Wars, or any of the songs whose titles I'm using. I currently can't think of anything else. ~~

* * *

**1: A Long Time Ago**

"What's the status on the experiment, commander?" "I think we're just about finished. Now all we need is two or three test subjects, and a few days." "Test subjects…. You can't guarantee it without test subjects?" "No. Not in the slightest. To do so would be…madness, in the very least." "*Sigh* Very well. I shall do my best to retrieve suitable subjects for you." "Different species would be preferable, if you do not mind." "….Of course. This had better work." "Oh it should. It should very well indeed."

**Three Weeks Later:**

"An emergency Council meeting?" Obi-Wan Kenobi looked down at his datapad in confusion. "What ever for?" It was technically useless to ask a datapad a question, and he knew it. But this turn of events was unusual enough to warrant speaking to an inanimate object. He reluctantly stood from the cushion he was meditating on and pulled his boots on, hearing the occasional pop from his spine. _**I have definitely been sitting for too long.**_ He thought with a grumble. The door wooshed open, and he strode out into the shiny-clean hallways of the Jedi Temple. _**Now. Let's see what was important enough to interrupt my meditation.**_

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. It echoed in Edge's head as he blearily opened his eyes and regarded the lid of the coffin he was currently ensconced in. "Five more minutes!" He called. "No!" A distant female voice filtered through the wood. "It's an emergency!" Grumbling curses in several different languages, Edge pushed the lid of the coffin open and glowered at the short bespectacled teenager standing over the coffin. She glowered back. "This had better be a heck of an emergency, Alex." He snarled as he stood. "I think it is." The girl said blithely, holding out black coat and fedora. "Kyoukshou-san designated it an alpha-red." Edge pulled the coat on until it hung from his shoulders and slapped the fedora on over his black ponytail. "Very well then. Let's go see what is important enough to convene the Elites."

"Master Kenobi. Glad that you could join us, I am." The Council was all there by the time Obi-Wan skidded into the room. Even Anakin was there, hiding a smile. "I'm sorry. I was busy, and the notice came at the last minute." He sat, ignoring Ki-Adi-Mundi's disapproving stare. "Then we shall begin." Master Windu said, daring anyone to interrupt.

"Two weeks ago, Masters M'alitt, Kuywaia and Tarruo were on a diplomatic mission to Aiganx Seven. They were accompanied by their Padawans. While this was no unusual state of affairs in itself, what followed was unusual.

"Their Padawans mysteriously vanished. Quite literally, off the face of the planet. Naturally, there was a frantic search. The local police, the military and eventually even Aiganx Sevens' spy network became involved." Master Windu stared around the room to convey his seriousness. "They weren't found. The Masters eventually returned to the Temple, there being nothing else to do but put out a search notice.

"What worries me is that these were senior Padawans, close to Kinghthood. They were all quite capable of handling themselves, and any ordinary kidnapper that came their way. The fact that they simply vanished states that this is a serious matter."

An aura of solemnity settled over the Council. "Unfortunately, we cannot do anything about this at the moment. Once new information comes, we will be able to continue our search." The members of the Council alternately dipped their heads, or made noises of agreement. "Meditate on this, we will." Yoda said. "Find out the culprit, we must!"

Similar words had been said in a different room, several dimensions and trillions of miles away. However, they spoke absolutely nothing of meditating. A slight woman, dressed commandingly in a business suit with long black hair cascading down her back, looked over the group before her. It was a motley collection. By Shizune Kyoukshou's count, she had two vampires, their Handlers, a werewolf, four S-class ninja, an elite swordsman and an alien in the room, and they were all listening to her, if somewhat distractedly. Even though the vampire Edge's attention was focused more on his Handler, Alex, rather than the briefing, and she was fairly sure that the Otag, Shirrmelu, was playing cards with one of the ninja, they were still absorbing the information. They were Halo Protocols' elite. They could multitask.

"This event is definitely the breaking point we've been looking for. Those poor blokes on Coruscant aren't going to be able to handle this." She stared at them with all the authority a leader of a supernatural-hunting organization could muster. To her credit, even Edge looked up. "So, we're sending one of you lot to help."

As she had expected, there were several groans. "Yes, I know you all have better things to do. But this is actually important. Fight it out amongst yourselves. Whoever looses gets to go." It was probably the only way to get the Elites to choose fairly.

Shirrmelu turned all four of his orange eyes on Edge. Gradually, everyone else did, until Edge and Alex were squirming uncomfortably. "You haven't gone on any missions for the past three months." The alien began. "You must go." Edge's red eyes stared around the table, a condescending smirk playing across his lips. Alex, caught re-arranging her brown ponytail, looked slightly put out, but said nothing.

"Sure. This's obviously something only a vampire can handle, since you're all begging." Alex punched him on the shoulder, but he ignored it. "I'll go, boss." Kyoukshou smiled. "Good. You leave for Coruscant in two hours. Get your things in order."


	2. Links 2 3 4

**2: ****Links 234  
**

This was the second emergency meeting in a week. It boded ill for Obi-Wan Kenobi. This time, he made sure to be on time.

"Three more Padawans have gone missing." Master Windu said without preamble. "Three more, on different planets, of different ages, abilities and species. There is no pattern to this, and my meditations have no answer. I assume no one else knows anything."

The Council collective shook its head.

"To make matters worse, the Senate has decided to become involved. They have hired two…mercenaries, I believe it was, to help us." Master Windu's expression told Obi-Wan exactly what he thought of this. "And we have been ordered to begin investigating, immediately."

Obi-Wan suddenly knew where this was going. "Master Kenobi, since you are currently unfettered by any mission, we have assigned you to this investigation. You are to meet the mercenaries in two days at…." Windu looked at his datapad. "The Eik'Eik'Rhyuu bar." Obi-Wan could feel pity emanating from several Council members as he tried his very hardest to evade this assignment. "May the Force be with you."

**Two Days Later:**

In a romantics mind, skulking around in the depths of night, waiting on a mysterious rendezvous on an other planet, might be the beginning of a grand adventure. Edge was not a romantic. He was leaning against the guardrail of the walkway, keeping his black fedora firmly on his head, while Alex listened to thumping techno music on her headphones. She was also smoking steadily, something she only did when nervous. As he watched, she stubbed the cigarette out on the guardrail, hesitated, then lit a new one. The combination of loud music in the distance and the smell of smoke— all the worse for his heightened sense of smell— was growing irritating. As a new song began, he rounded on his Handler.

"Would you _stop_?!" He shouted. Looking irritated, Alex yanked her headphones off. "What is your problem?" She retorted angrily, glaring up at him. "I'm just as nervous as you are, but that doesn't mean I snap at people for no reason." He simply stared down at her, face stony.

She finally sighed and shoved the headphones into her pocket. "I'm sorry." She said, hair obscuring her face as she looked down. "I just wish we'd get over with this stupid rendezvous. Undoubtedly the Jedi are gonna sent some old coot who'd be better at diplomacy than fighting. And we're going to have to cover his ass while we figure this one out." Edge took the cigarette from her fingers and delicately dropped it over the abyss. "You know, they tend to send us on search and destroy missions. Short on search, long on destroy. But this looks like just the opposite."

Edge made a non-committal noise of agreement, and reached out to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. Worst comes to worst, we tie the Jedi up and leave him, her or it behind." Alex giggled, and he felt the tension leave her shoulders. "'Him her or it…' you never leave anything to doubt."

Something tickled at the back of Edge's mind. He turned casually and caught sight of a figure of a figure in familiar brown robes approaching them. Straightening, his arm slid off his Handler's shoulders. "Heads up." He said quietly, and Alex turned as well, leaning her back against the rail.

Obi-Wan Kenobi hoped he'd found the right people. They were in the right place, in the right time. But they weren't the muscle-bound, heavily armed brutes he was expecting.

The tall man radiated darkness. That was the first thing he felt from him; a direct opposition to the light and all things normal. It didn't help that his face was thrown into shadow by the hat he wore, or that his long, dark coat— with matching suit— accented his aura of elegant otherness. As far as Obi-Wan was concerned, this wasn't a mercenary. This was a killer.

His companion was an odd foil to his elegant darkness. She was short, possibly shorter than Obi-Wan himself. She lit a cigarette as he watched, putting the lighter back into her jacket pocket. It looked like one of the fighter pilot jackets he'd seen in historical holo's, and odd choice for a young woman. The jumpsuit she wore underneath was a dark purple, and festooned with pockets. Heavy bots covered her feet and reached up to her thighs, another odd choice. Her glasses fogged momentarily as she allowed a cloud of smoke to escape her mouth.

A momentary burst of surprise flitted across her face as she spotted him. Obi-Wan angled towards them, wondering how he was going to handle this.

"Master Kenobi. The one who negotiated the peace settlement on Glee Anselm." The dark man grinned, showing disturbingly sharp teeth. "You're famous for that. I assume you are our contact from the Jedi Temple." He held out a gloved hand, which Obi-Wan took reluctantly. His hand was crushed briefly, and it was passed to the woman, who shook it more gently. "We are pleasantly surprised." She said in a slightly accented voice. "We were expecting a fidgety old diplomat."

_**Instead of the reasonably young one you got**__. _Obi-Wan thought cynically for a moment, before trying to put a good face on this. "And I was expecting a pair of unintelligent brutes. The good feelings are mutual."

The woman smirked up at her partner for a moment before returning her attention to him. "We may be brutes, but not unintelligent. Alex Mattrin, and this is my partner, Edge." Edge's grin grew slightly wider as he examined Obi-Wan from head to toe.

"Shall we go in?" Alex gestured towards the Eik'Eik'Rhyuu bar. "It's cold out here."

The Jedi have begun to move. They've hired an outside organization to help." "Who?" "We don't know. We haven't been able to identify them yet." "Do so at all haste. We will continue the experiment normally."


	3. Youth of a Nation

Heyyy, look! It's chapter 3! I haven't gotten any reviews...yet. I hope that this revamp will make it both more enjoyable to read, and less hostile. (It isn't all titled in German. ^^) I'm going to try to update it with three chapters every Friday, but I don't know how successful that will be. If You're reading this, please review.

* * *

**3: Youth of a Nation**

**Three days later, in Hyperspace:**

Alex returned from the 'fresher to the cruiser's cockpit and found Edge and Kenobi staring each other down, blue eyes mulishly locked onto red. It was likely they were going to be at each other's throats in a few moments.

"Oh-kay. What's going on here?" "He won't stop staring at me." Edge growled first. "It's getting quite _irritating_." "I have every right to do whatever I please," Kenobi replied. "You shouldn't take offense at it." It looked like Edge was going to—literally— bite Kenobi's face off. Alex stepped in.

"Kids, have you ever considered that this might be a stupid thing to argue about?" Kenobi snorted at the appellation—they were both older than she was—but said nothing.

"I mean, sure. Unsolicited staring is a felony on some worlds, so I see Edge's point. But why waste time on this when there're Jedi disappearing across the galaxy? I can guarantee that by the time this's over, you both will have guarded each other's rears at least twice. So can you get over it?"

Both the combatants looked at her as if she'd suggested that blasters fired flowers. Alex crossed her arms over her chest and scowled back.

"Or it this something else? Let's have it out right now, or I'll kick both your butts when you start fighting." Her expression dared either of them to protest.

Edge spoke first. "I'm tired of this Jedi swab always acting like he's morally superior to us. Always looking down on us, separating himself from us. I bet you if we hadn't been ordered to work together and we met on the street, he'd sniff and look the other way." "Well, I never wanted to work with you," Kenobi retorted. "I could do this all by myself, or with another Jedi." "Bully for you," Edge said, voice dripping sarcasm.

Before the argument could continue, Alex raised her voice. "ALRIGHT!" When they quieted, she continued in a lower voice. "It looks to me we've got three problems here. You don't want to work together, you both think you're better than the other, and Master Kenobi is out of his comfort zone." She waited for acknowledgment, and got none.

"Master Kenobi, I have no solution for your problem. You'll just have to get used to us. We don't want to work together, because—am I right here? — We're afraid the together will mess up and not understand each other. So we'll have to hammer out a mutually productive SOP."

Edge nodded reluctantly, shooting Kenobi a nasty look. Kenobi himself remained stone-faced. "And if you're both so good, then you should be _excellent_ together. Unfortunately, we don't have time for team-building exercises, or I'd throw you both into a minefield. So, are we going to work together, or do I have to throw you into the cargo hold and let you fight it out?"

He couldn't believe it. This young woman, no older than eighteen, was browbeating him, a Master on the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan met Alex's eyes and was rewarded with a level, of slightly put-out, stare. There was no doubt she'd carry through with her threats if she felt it were necessary.

He glanced over at Edge, who simply raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. _You should listen to her,_ he seemed to say. _Or she'll make you regret it._ Obi-Wan didn't feel like questioning his experience. "Very well," He said heavily. "I will work with Edge and attempt not to argue with him."

"I will do the same." Edge said loftily. Alex regarded them both with distrust, as if suspecting them of lying. She suddenly deflated, looking tired. "Good. Now, can we establish the SOP without any more arguing?"


	4. Satellites

Only two chapters this week, unfortunately. I had a lot of stuff to do, so I couldn't type any more of it up. And I still haven't gotten any signs that this is being read.... I'm practically begging for a review now.

**

* * *

**

**4: ****Satellites**

**On the planet Kithaya, in the city of Gammara, the site of the latest Jedi disappearance: **

Kithaya was, in Edge's sovereign opinion, not as bad as it could have been. It was a quiet little world, of rolling plains and the occasional forest. What the Jedi wanted with the place, he had no idea.

Edge's only real problem was with the sun. He could roam around during the day, but it made him damned sleepy. Cloudy was better, and rainy was almost pleasant. But Kithaya, or at least the region they were in, went for brilliantly sunny.

So he was cranky as they went looking for the latest missing Jedi. Alex was taking point, trying to tease information out of shopkeepers and the like. While Kenobi and Edge waited, they traded glares.

The man seemed to think that Edge was still mad at him, and took it personally. Jedi weren't supposed to get angry, but the mild-mannered vampire could tell that Kenobi _seethed_. Despite Alex's browbeating, it seemed the man still thought they got in the way.

Edge tried to look calm as Alex returned to their table. "Weeeellll, I think I know what our friend Jedi was after before he up and vanished." "What?"

She grinned. "Apparently, there's a hidden sex club or something along those lines here. They traffic slaves, and train them before they send 'em off to Nar Shadda and other unsavory worlds. Friend Jedi was trying to shut it down." "And here I was, thinking this was a civilized world." Kenobi muttered. Even Edge had to smile.

"Better news: I found out where this place is. And best off all, at least fro you, Edge, they're only open at night." "So, we'll head back to our hotel and assault them tonight?" Kenobi asked, obviously eager to proceed.

Alex gave him her patented 'What are you, some kind of dumbshit?' look. "No. We reccee the place tonight, determine the best point of entry. Then we determine guards, weapons and the like. After compiling all the info, we make two plans on how to get in and out. Then we infiltrate and investigate. Haven't you had _any_ covert ops training?"

Kenobi gave her a glare equal to hers. "No. Usually we focus on _diplomatically_ gaining entrance to wherever we want to go. Or we can break in without any trouble." Edge smirked as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Normally, that might work. But we're dealing with people who can apparently make Jedi vanish. We need to be _careful_."

**Two nights of painstaking reconnaissance later:**

The three sat around a table, staring at the rough map they'd made of the building. "There's fairly heavy security here and here." Obi-Wan used a stylus to mark the front and back entrances. "But there's only one guard here." He circled a side-entrance. "However, there's a camera there, and on the heavy entrances." Edge added, taking the pen and writing 'C' in the indicated areas. "Now, what's interesting is that there is no security device here." He tapped the remaining side-entrance. "It's a loading dock, or it was from when I _think_ this was a warehouse. Two guards, far away from everyone else, down a long, narrow alley."

They all stared at the entrance. "Master Kenobi, do you sense anything wrong here? Like it's a trap?" Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He was apparently going to be the Force-meter on the team. Stretching out with the Force, he looked for any hostile intent around the chosen entrance.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. It isn't even a hostile nothing. Simply— nothing."

Alex frowned, glasses slipping slightly down her nose. "I don't like that. But, it's best to make use of these opportunities." Still, she regarded the entrance with dark suspicion.

Edge decided that this was his opportunity to speak up. "I have an idea for a two-pronged entry." Both Alex and Kenobi looked at him. "Let's hear it."

"You do realized we're infiltrating, to the best of our knowledge, a sex club. And we've seen affair number of newcomers every night, who're treated with anymore than average suspicion.

"We happen to have a fairly attractive, cute young woman with us." Alex blushed and gestured for him to keep the compliments coming.

"I propose that Alex and I dress up in the style that the newcomers do, and waltz on in through the front door, while you, Kenobi, enter through the two guard side. We'll wear comms and rendezvous somewhere in the back, then continue our merry investigation."

Finishing, Edge waited expectantly. Alex nodded in approval. "Good plan. But I have a suggestion.

"You, friend Kenobi, have no covert ops training. To keep you out of trouble, I propose we dress you up as a dirty old man, so I can accompany you. We'll fit more in that way than if I walked in with a superhot vampire…" She trailed off and grinned embarrassedly at Kenobi. "Not that you're at all bad-looking."

Edge chuckled at Kenobi's discomfort. "Good point, Alex. Well, Kenobi? Do you have anything to add?" He watched the man's jaw work under his beard for a moment. "I have one request." "Yes?" "Please refrain from referring to me as a 'dirty old man.'" Alex dissolved into helpless laughter as Edge raised an eyebrow. Kenobi simply glared, all wounded pride.


	5. Pony

**Chapter 5: Pony **

**Approaching the Entrance to the Goukan Club:**

Alex couldn't keep a smile off her face as they walked towards the entrance to the Club. "What is so amusing?" Kenobi asked in an undertone. "You look like a pimp. A cheap pimp." She replied, and then snickered.

Kenobi gave her his haughtiest look of disapproval. As it happened, Edge and Alex had picked his outfit out for him. A deep burgundy suit, with a purple vest, matching top hat, white gloves and a cane to conceal his lightsaber gave him the aura of a dirty minded older man.

"Well, at least I don't look like a two-credit whore." He finally retorted primly. "Oooooh," Alex said, digging her nails into his wrist. "But that's what I'm supposed to be." She was, in fact, dressed very provocatively in a shimmering deep blue dress that was cut low enough to reveal even her less-than-ample breasts, and slit hight enough to expose her shapely hip. Fishnet tights and knee boots completed the image. She had no obvious weapon, and she hoped she didn't need the one she'd hidden.

The guards, two grumpy Nikto, eyed them suspiciously. "You weren't here yesterday." One said, raising his blaster. Kenobi held up a high-denomination credit coin. "We were. And several days ago as well." The talkative guard grinned. "Right. Welcome back to Goukan, Mr. Smedly."

"Smooth," Alex whispered as they stepped into the foyer and handed their jackets off to two attendants. "Thank you." Kenobi returned. He eyed the fairly large crowd in the main room with distaste. "What am I supposed to do here?"

Alex looked at him in mock surprise. "You're a dirt old pimp, aren't you? Go watch the Twi'lek strippers."

The first guard never noticed the black shadow behind him. He was knocked unconscious, and his partner rapidly followed. Edge contemplated draining them of blood, decided he didn't want to risk Alex's wrath and simply hid them in a convenient dumpster. It wouldn't be his fault if they were picked up with the garbage.

He slunk over to the door and, hesitating a moment, knocked. A slot opened near the top, and two suspicious eyes peeped out. "Password?" A voice rasped. "Swordfish." Edge replied coolly. "That's not the—urk!" "Shame." Pulling his katana out of the door, Edge examined the hole he'd made in the plastoid. Not too bad. He cut the lock out, opened the door and slunk in.

"Dirty old man group, this is Lone Ranger. I'm in, repeat, Lone Ranger is in." Alex kept her face deadpan as the miniaturized comm in her ear crackled. Kenobi frowned slightly in disapproval. "Copy that." She whispered. "Beginning break off. Comm you when I've found something interesting. D.O.M group out."

Feigning boredom, Alex detached herself from Kenobi's arm and sauntered towards the bar, glad to get away from the strobe lights and scantily clad pole dancers. She gradually angled towards the very interesting-looking door near the bar, hidden in shadow. Pausing to make sure that she wasn't being watched, Alex slid the door open a fraction, waited, then tapped the comm in her ear twice.

Kenobi gradually found his way over to her, and then slipped through the door. Alex followed, and found herself in an alcohol storeroom. "That way." She whispered.

They emerged in the hall leading to the back rooms, where the hookers could go with their clients. Ignoring the cringe-making noises, they went to the end and opened the door.

"Now this is interesting." Alex muttered. The area that they'd entered was suddenly much worse kept, walls and floor looking like they hadn't been washed in several years. They bore the unmistakable evidence of scuffles. Alex pulled the tiny luma she'd hidden in her boot and shone it around. "We need to finds us some managers office or something, with an active terminal for us to slip our sticky fingers into." Kenobi closed his eyes for a moment, then pointed to the left. "Over there." Alex was impressed, especially when the door opened to a plush office. "Niiiiice. Was that some kind of Force thing?" "Yes." He said simply, watching as she sat in the chair in front of the work terminal and got to work.

"What an idiot. Didn't even bother to put a password protect on this thing. Not that it would have helped…"

While Alex made interested noises and occasionally exclaimed quietly, Obi-Wan stood guard, his danger-sense prickling slightly. Something was making him feel uneasy, but he couldn't figure out what it was. When Alex sighed, he turned to regard her.

"If you wanted to blackmail the Intergalactic Slavers Association, this would have been a perfect opportunity." She held up a data-storage device before tucking it into her boot. "But as for captured Jedi, I found exactly squat. There's no evidence that the Jedi ever came in here, let alone got caught." Her brown eyes met his blue ones seriously. "That means he disappeared between Dapper Al's Café and this club. We've got a more serious problem than I originally thought.

"Let's comm Edge, tell him to go back to the hotel and rethink our plans. We're leaving."

"That's such a shame." A deep, raspy voice said from behind them. "This was just getting interesting."

Kenobi whirled around—rather foolishly and stereotypically, Alex thought. She'd already lifted her hands into the air, hastily tapping her comm to alert Edge. The scarred Twi'lek who'd appeared behind them leered at her and waved his blaster in her direction. "Step away from the work station, please." He said as guards materialized behind him. "I'd hate to put a hole in your lovely breasts." Alex complied, stepping over to stand beside Kenobi. She thought nasty insults at the Twi'lek while he examined them.

"It looks like we've caught two spies, boys. Who d'you suppose sent them this time, mmm?" Before Alex could respond, the Twi'lek had grabbed her and copped a cheap feel on her chest. "You bastard!" She muttured. The Twi'lek grinned. "It'll just get worse if you don't answer," He hissed back. Kenobi opened his mouth to either protest, confess, or both. Alex forestalled him with a quick shake of the head. "No answer?" The Twi'lek growled, moving one of his hand lower. Alex slammed the back of her head into his face, and heard a crack. The Twi'lek's growl escalated into a snarl, and he lifted his blaster up towards her head.

"Move another inch and your life is forfeit." Edge's voice said coolly. Alex ducked and pulled free as the gleaming length of the vampire's katana appeared in front of the Twi'lek's throat. "Are you ok?" Kenobi asked, catching her before she stumbled and fell. "Yeah. 'M fine." Alex decided that the Jedi really needed more exposure to reality. "Great job, Edge!"

Abruptly, the Twi'lek began laughing. Alex gave him a filthy glare. "What the hell is so funny?" She demanded furiously. "You really are unprepared, aren't you?" He chortled, and snapped his fingers. More armed guard appeared, each carrying a heavy blaster. Edge reluctantly withdrew his katana and surrendered it to the guards.

"I think that our new friends will speak more after they have been processed into our operations." He said, gloating. "Bring the brainwash serum." Alex paled slightly. She didn't fancy becoming a pleasure slave, not in the slightest. Thinking frantically, she searched for a way to get out of this mess. Kenobi didn't look like he'd be any help, clutching his faux cane in apparent terror. Alex idly bet he'd forgotten his lightsaber as well.

A guard appeared with three small vials, and handed them to his boss. The man stood in front of her and waved the glass idly. "Last chance to answer." Knowing that even if she told the truth, he wouldn't believe her, Alex kept he mouth stubbornly closed.

The Twi'lek grinned. "Hold her." A guard grabbed her from behind and pinched her nose closed. The Twi'lek stood over her with open vial in hand, waiting for her to gasp for air. Alex decided that her day couldn't get any worse.

Then the zombies attacked.

* * *

Well, it looks like we're finally beginning to see what's going in this convoluted plot! Please note that the rating went up for safety. This is the only chapter I consider an M-rated chapter, but since I don't really know the rules about this sort of thing, I'm rating the story M. But the rest of the chapters are T!


End file.
